We plan to continue to operate the scanning electron microscope lab which houses two high resolution SEM's as before. We wish to establish a new steering committee, but aside from that no significant additions are planned. We plan to continue to operate the 40 KV STEM. This microscope is now fully dedicated to use by inside and outside users. All our future work on Microscope Development and Single Atom Visibility will be done on other machines.